planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus
Venus is one of the nine main protagonists of ''Planet Dragons: The Series''. She is considered the secondary-leader of the Planet Dragons, after her older sister Terra. In the movie-adaption, The Planet Dragons, Venus is a student trained in Dragon Kata martial arts. Creation Design Early in 2012, Venus created as a partner and best friend for Terra. In early development, she looked different at that time: Her head was round, and her snout was very short, accompanied with a small, noticeable grin. Her horns were also shaped a bit differently, and she only had two claws on each foot, as well as not originally possessing three claws on her wings like her final design. Overall, Venus was a wyvern-like dragon (lacking forearms, which were replaced by wings). Further Development Venus was then redesigned to a standard, four-legged dragon. Her coloration and beautiful appearance overall was in fact, inspired by an exotic bird-species; a yellow canary. Biography & History Childhood Festival Battle Venus used to attend gymnastics and practiced it everyday at an old kingdom when she was at a very young age. She was originally the beloved dragon trained to be a loyal servant by an old Royal King, who was worried that an enemy may crash the upcoming festival tonight, so he sent some guards in front of the kingdom-borders to prevent anything problematic. Venus did not want the king to become too sorrow, so she excitedly did a cartwheel, in which made the king smile a bit, but it wasn't enough. Soon when the festival began, the King was greatly honored by his fellow guards and all the other citizens, who bowed down before him. However, the event was suddenly interrupted when the king encountered a massive golem invading the kingdom. Young Venus bravely stood-up to the huge creature, but the King orders her to stay back and tries to defend the kingdom. After a quick fight, Venus worries that the king had fallen before her. The golem at first taunts Venus for having "tiny little claws", when she realizes the golem had armor resistant to scratches (which was why the king couldn't defeat him), so she uses her fast flexibility-skills to her advantage instead. The golem was strong, but he couldn't keep up with Venus' speed and deceptive movements. The young Venusian gracefully dodged while swiftly taking away his armor, piece by piece, rendering the monster defenseless. The golem was then threatened by the Royal King's guards, so he cowardly ran away from the kingdom afterwards. Astonished by Venus' ability to fight the golem, the King finally makes a smile for her. She becomes overjoyed, and affectionately nuzzles him. The king then encourages Venus to continue on with her destiny. After the festival was over, the kingdom was in fine condition for quite some time, until it was revealed to be once threatened and feared by the presence of a mysterious dragon, known as the Light Mage. While Venus (who was at late-childhood) tried to fight using an axe, she was quickly backed-down by one of the Royal King's guards. The King soon attempted to face the ghost-like creature along with a few guards on his side. Although he's usually fearless in battles, the King was inexplicably hesitant in this one, as the Light Mage was far too risky to handle, which led to the cost of his own life, resulting in major sorrow from his followers, including Venus herself. This event started a rumor in present-day, in which people believed that he "died out of fear". Adolescence The Planet Dragons In the first 'movie', Venus is a secondary protagonist. She currently lives at a new home, the Solar System Headquarters, with the other Planet Dragons. She participated in the great Dragon Master Competition with her siblings, but wondered where Terra was during the event. Even after her fight with the other dragons, Venus did not earn the title of the Dragon Master. That night at the HQ, Venus (along with the other dragons) had a soup considered enjoyable. The next morning, she and Terra were having a friendly conversation, while Mars did some acupuncture with Jupiter. Venus later became aware that the evil Vulcan has escaped from prison, so she and the rest of the Planet Dragons (excluding Terra) set out to stop him. They eventually confronted the Inferno Falcon at the 100-Mile Bridge. He charges across and then leaps high to deliver an attack, Venus counters by striking Vulcan at the chest, sending both dragons to land on the now-unsteady bridge. At first Venus tries indirectly stating that she is the Dragon Master, which Vulcan already knows is false, and after declaring his speech about having an epic battle with the real Dragon Master, the two begin an intense fight. Vulcan started to get the upper-hand during the battle, though his winning-streak suddenly broke when all the Planet Dragons worked together (though Jupiter still needed to support the bridge-ropes); using every possible tactic to evade/deflect Vulcan's attacks as the bridge got weaker, and eventually tying him up with rope, giving Venus the chance to pull-off a final blow and send the evil dragon down into the mist below. When the fight was over, the Planet Dragons were shortly victorious. Though Venus observes that Vulcan has survived his "defeat", in which he suddenly shows-up behind them, paralyzing them all afterwards. Planet Dragons: The Series Venus is usually a supporting main character, appearing prominently in many episodes. Episode Relevance = Season 1 = Case of the Frostbitten Town''-''' She and the other Planet Dragons experience the City of Prosperity having an unexpected ice age caused by vikings associated with ice. Menace of Mindly Mechtress-''' She feels quite worried about Neptune and his past with Mindly Mechtress. dragons eventually find out that Mechtress has hacked into their HQ and its weaponry-systems. Venus, Jupiter, & Mercury had to shut down the HQ's power while trying to avoid getting attacked by a few "jacked-up" machines (a vacuum, toaster, and a CD player). = '''Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = = Season 7 = Young Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 Venus will appear in the upcoming sequel, as a supporting character. This time, she has grown more mature and still joins adventures with Terra and the gang. Venus was one of the very many dragons who became under the control of the evil Captain Syringe. Therefore, she (along with Mercury, Mars, and Pluto) was sent to search and destroy Terra. Upon finding her at a small distant island, Venus attempts to attack her sister, in which she gets shortly knocked-back. After Terra succeeds in this battle, the other dragons end up stacked upon each other. Despite this, Venus proved to be an agile and intelligent opponent. Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Venus will reappear in the non-canon special. Adventure Alchemy Adventure Venus makes a crossover-appearance in the 2015 RPG-based game, Adventure Alchemy Adventure (alongside Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto). Here, she is put under the element-name Magnesium. As a result, she had the most drastic name-change out of the 5 dragons. As Magnesium, she is considered an Elemental Animal of the Alkali Earth Metal category. General Information 'Physical Appearance' When she was a child, Venus is short in stature yet seems physically fit and slim, due to her incredible skill in gymnastics. At this stage of growth, her snout is quite small, and her claws & spines look underdeveloped. As a teenager in the first season, Venus still appears to be lithe and bears soft features (just like her childhood-self). She is overall identical to Terra in ways; both possess a slender physique, for example. Though one major difference is coloration. Her fur is colored bright golden-yellow, while her claws, back-fur, and chestplates are all deep red in contrast. Her eyelashes are thin & brown, compared to the slightly-thicker black eyelashes Terra has. Her eyes are bright-green, though they sometimes appear yellow in certain light. Venus wears yellow, fireproof-cuffs around her arms, and white striped-straps around her wrists & legs. She also wears a golden collar, with a tag labeled the number 2. 2015 Update * Venus has filled-up to being slightly sleeker and stronger. * She now has four claws on each paw, instead of only three. * Her back fur is thicker, and has become brilliant-scarlet, with some orange highlights. * Her claws are now shaded dark-crimson. * Her green eyes have faded to a royal-purple color. * The rattle-ball on her tail was removed, and replaced with a stinger-like tip. 2017 Update * Venus' collar gained a light for night-travel. Her number 2 is also now placed next to it, instead of being labeled on a tag. * Instead of the yellow-cuffs, she wears orange/white-lined athletic-esque clothing. ''Platinum Moonlight'' In the horror/monster-special, Venus is now a wyvern, heavily resembling her original concept; using the claws on her wings to grip objects. These exotic traits clearly express that she is based-on a domestic canary (even her behavior is akin to one). Only in this incarnation, Venus' tail is almost always completely engulfed in flames, often burning things it touches but can serve as a light-source. She also possesses tan-colored plates across her legs and neck. 'Personality' Venus is mainly very loyal to her teammates and is typically portrayed headstrong, almost non-stop. She is said to have a best friend/sisterly-relationship with Terra, and presumably has some persona-undertones of a teenage girl. It can be heavily-assumed that her present character was kept from herself as a child. Because she is so action-packed, Venus loves to have fun competing and racing with her friends, as well as being prepared for training when she needs to. Though, this can sometimes lead to her feeling uncomfortable. On rare occasions, there are moments Venus chooses to have a carefree life. She reveals having doses of vanity, and her aggressiveness could sometimes get out of hand, not unlike her brother Mars. In A Tale of Two Dragons, Venus is known to have a strong temper (as aforementioned), but it is far better-controlled than Mars'. She is also greatly annoyed by Runt in A New Recruit ''and ''Return of the Wannabe. She also definitely isn't fond of other characters displaying hints of romance towards her, because of her beauty. Surprisingly, this was in a more reverse-manner in the season 5 episode Tough Love, where Venus almost fell in love with a rogue dragon named Larson (who isn't all too familiar when it comes to love-interests), though was hesitant upon grabbing his attention. Later, the two dragons eventually began closely bond. This gave Terra consideration for Venus, so she occasionally kept an eye on her before fully realizing Larson was being a protective friend. Overall, Venus is cunning and willing to take any challenge necessary. She bears great determination and follows her leader's commands, usually with the aftermath of success. Abilities & Weaponry Sonic Hearing: Unlike most dragons, Venus has the adaptive ability to easily hear slight-sounds from far distances. She can use this as an advantage to track down enemies by the sounds of their footsteps, or even when they're just breathing. However, this super-hearing could also cause normal sounds to be louder on her, as it can irritate or even disorient her temporarily. In later seasons, it is evident that she could possibly control the effectiveness her hearing-ability, possibly now due to her not being too reliant on it. Magnesium Fire Breath: As with all Venusian Dragonesses, Venus' breath weapon is magnesium-fire which burns the hottest, as well as the brightest. Venus can also use this flame to light-up dark areas. Fiery Fur: This is a dangerous, yet defensive ability to prevent Venus from being harmed, especially when cornered. However it takes a lot of energy, so she doesn't use it very often. Speed: Venus is quite remarkably fast for a normal Venusian Dragoness, prominently due to training. She is able reach (or at least only get close) to Terra's top speed with ease, because it was revealed that Venusians can fly much faster when put on a diet of meat. Agility & Flexibility: Due to all of her past time practicing gymnastics, Venus is amazingly athletic, being able to do flips, make easy tight-turns while flying at high speeds, and dodging multiple hazards at once. She also once heavily relied on her flexibility in her past, when fighting against the giant golem. Strength & Stamina: '''Venus excels at being quite strong, being able to hold her own against the smaller, yet more muscular Mars. It can be assumed that she could have strength close or equal to that of Terra. '''Retrograde Spin: Unlike the other Planet Dragons, who can spin mostly at a counterclockwise-direction, Venus spins the opposite direction to evade or counter-attack while in mid-flight. She can dive down and drill at an opponent while shooting fire (in said direction). Oddly, this is albeit similar to Uranus' spin-attack, as Venus must tilt upside-down as she dives. Sharp Protection: Venus has very sharp-anatomy, those being her claws and the three others on her wings, which can slice through wood easily, and are enough to leave visible scratches on the most ductile metals. However this does not count for her horns, as they only have the purpose to control Venus's super-hearing. Precision: Venus is incredibly good at targeting objects (and even ones that move), due to her skill in aiming. She is also seemingly perfect in control while in flight and is practically considerate about it. Volcanic Lava: Only in Platinum Moonlight, Venus emits a scorching lava-like fire. This breath-weapon is enough to create igneous rock-like structures, in which they solidify almost immediately after the lava comes in contact with a surface. Venus attempted several times to limit (or at least slow down) Sagittarius' destruction upon the City of Prosperity, but to no avail despite using all of her might and power. Flame Flinger: The Flame Flinger is a new sword-weapon that Venus wields during the 2nd season of the series and so on. It can used to slash down hard structures with ease, and seems to be fiery opposite of both Terra's Splash Blades and Pluto's Ice Rapiers. The sword's power is exclusive, only shown to be on fire when being thrown. This is probably more of a defensive-weapon, as it can burn any targeted enemy who tries to take hold of it. Later in another episode, Venus's sword has been upgraded with the brand-new Sharpshooter Steel, allowing it to be stronger and lighter. It also made the blade have a long-lasting bright reflection, so it gives off a temporary blinding-effect to whoever faces the light. Fighting Style Most of Venus' techniques involve claw slashing, sometimes blocking with the wings, or "fighting with fire". She is quite powerful, added with great acrobatic flare to the mix, making her overall a graceful force in combat. Thanks to her self-inherited power of super-hearing, Venus is capable of detecting opponents from anywhere before-hand, attacking with sudden blows when they would least expect it. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Venus2013.jpg|2013 Concept Venus2015.jpg|2015 Concept Venus2017.jpg|2017 Concept VenusExpressions.jpg|Expression Art BipedalVenus.jpg|Bipedal Stance Promos Movies 'The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Venus Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Models Alternate Palettes Sprites Trivia *Venus is the first character to have a passion for using other weapons besides her own sword; throwing-knifes, bows & arrows, modernized spears, and (most prominently) axes. *Her signature color is a brilliant bright-yellow, as it means "joy", "action", "youth", and sometimes "beauty". *She is the only Planet Dragon along with Mercury to be primarily associated with fire, while the others mostly have abilities that may contain water or ice. *She, along with Mars, and Uranus are the only few members of the Planet Dragons team to have their eye color change throughout the new seasons. *Her stinger-tipped tail has never been used as a potential weapon in the series; it hasn't been known yet to have any special side-effects to it or not (however, it was actually used as a "special power" ability in the Alchemy Adventure spin-off). *According to a statement about Venus and her "relation" to the Royal King, she is just stated as a former-follower of his, and wasn't related to him in any way. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons